The Thought of Death Lies Within
by snooperj
Summary: Sanzo's Party drives through heavy rain and sees a shack. They find out that Sanzo got a high fever from the rain. They tend to him and thus begins Sanzo's inescapable dreams. In reality, the 3 remaining are forced to fight Homura and his companions as Sa
1. The Beginning of the Worst Nightmare

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
Sanzo's party was driving through heavy pouring rain, trying to find a place to stay. Due to the intense weather as well as the mud splashing onto their faces, they are unable to see what's ahead of them. But somehow, they are able to start a conversation.  
  
"Sanzo!!! When can we get to a town?! I don't like all our food here wet!!! Can we at least find a shack for shelter?!" yelled Goku through the heavy rain.  
  
"URUSAI!!" Sanzo shouted back at Goku. What they didn't know was that Sanzo was actually having a very aching headache.  
  
"Ch'. That bozu is SUCH trouble!!!" murmed Gojyo, but suddenly, they stumble upon a shack, just as Goku had wanted.  
  
"We'll sleep here tonight. Ne, Sanzo?" asked a curious Hakkai, probably checking if Sanzo was alright.  
  
"SANZO!!!!" screamed Goku, suddenly swallowing some of the rain. Goku suddenly began coughing and Hakkai took Goku got out of the jeep and went inside the shack. Gojyo got out of the jeep as well, and saw if Sanzo was okay.  
  
"Hey Sanzo!!! Are you okay?" asked Gojyo as he felt Sanzo's forehead to find a fever. He carried Sanzo and slammed the door open. But as the door opened, he made a move to go inside, but he accidentally stepped in quicksand found right before the stairs going to the shack.  
  
"Hakkai!!!" screamed Gojyo, with Sanzo still on his arms.  
  
It wasn't long until Hakkai and Goku came to the front of the shack and saw Gojyo sinking in quicksand.  
  
"Gojyo? Are you shrinking?!" asked Goku, who had obviously coughed out the rain water he drank.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm in quicksand, baka saru!!" replied the furious Gojyo, tossing Sanzo to Goku's arms, in which Goku fell backwards, holding Sanzo against him. He laid Sanzo on the floor and went back to help Hakkai get Gojyo unstuck. After a few minutes, they were able to get Gojyo out and were all inside the shack, which apparently had one fold-bed there.  
  
"Hakkai! Why didn't you tell us that Sanzo was sick?!" said Gojyo, who was drying his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Is he? I didn't know about it. So how would I know?" replied Hakkai, drying some of his clothes.  
  
Goku put Sanzo on the bed and brought the monk's robes down to his waist and removed his black undergarment. He tossed it to Hakkai, who was near the fire. Goku got a wet towel and placed it on Sanzo's forehead, and placing a blanket over the sleeping monk.  
  
"I wonder. I wonder why Sanzo caught a fever. He hardly gets one nowadays." Answered Goku in a tone that spoke of his feelings for Sanzo were becoming more and more revealing.  
  
"Goku.." Hakkai cut his sentence short, unable to give any advice to Goku.  
  
"I wonder when Sanzo'll wake up?" asked Goku, still depressed of the fact that Sanzo was unable to answer his question.  
  
Without the holy fan to scold him or the gun to threaten him, Goku's heart sank faster than a dead duck. His mind was off-guard that he didn't hear the door burst open, revealing 3 silhouettes. The wind picked up and lightning began to strike.  
  
"What the hell are you 3 doing here?!" asked Gojyo, right after Goku came to his senses and saw who was at the door.  
  
"Homura?!" said Goku, who looked surprised rather than suspicious.  
  
~END OF PROLOGUE~ 


	2. The Dream, The Battle, The Suffering Day...

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
"Yes Son Goku. It is I, Homura Taishi. Where is Konzen?" replied the unusual calm Homura. He took a step further into the shack as Goku stepped back, trying to protect Sanzo.  
  
"What's wrong, Goku? Thinking I'm going to hurt Konzen?" said Homura, slowly approaching Goku.  
  
"So, why'd you stop here?" asked Zeon, who started smoking a cigarette.  
  
"The bozu was catching a fever. So we stopped here to wait for him to wake up," answered Gojyo, who also started to smoke a cigarette.  
  
//Sanzo's mind//  
  
"Sanzo sama." bellowed Koryu, who had always admired his mentor and father, Komyo Sanzo.  
  
"Mite, Koryu. All the birds of the air are returning to where they came from," said Komyo Sanzo, preaching to his favorite disciple, Koryu.  
  
"Sanzo sama? Could I ask a favor of you?" asked Koryu.  
  
"Of course, Koryu. You may do so," was the response of Komyo.  
  
"If something bad happens and we get separated, like when you die for example, would you stay with me in my heart?" asked Koryu, who was now a bit blushing from his informal question to his mentor.  
  
With a little bit of thought, Komyo said in reply, "Of course I will Koryu. You should know that. When you succeed me, I will teach you everything in your heart."  
  
"Arigato, Sanzo sama," said Koryu in reply, who undoubtedly wrapped his arms around the high-ranked monk, giving him a hug.  
  
[Days pass, after my master's death, I thus became his successor. Years passed and I was then bound with the 3 youkais I once shared my past with to go on a journey. This journey..]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
"What do you want with Sanzo, Homura?" asked the furious Goku, who had been protecting Sanzo from him.  
  
"I need him for something, Goku. Doke," was Homura's reply.  
  
"Need him? For what?" asked Hakkai, who had overheard Homura's response.  
  
"We need him to create a new world. As well as Son Goku.." started Shien, but only until Zeon finished for him.  
  
"Genjo Sanzo is more of a necessary choice than of Son Goku." Zeon finished.  
  
"Nanda? How can that bozu be more necessary than the baka saru?" asked Gojyo, who was now confused of the concept.  
  
"Jitsua." Hakkai had started, but then Homura interrupted and was looking at Sanzo.  
  
"C'mon Goku. What do you want me to do to get Konzen from you?" asked Homura, wanting to get his hands on Sanzo.  
  
"Fight us," was Goku's answer.  
  
"Fight?!" exclaimed Gojyo and Hakkai together, not believing what Goku just said.  
  
"That's right. We'll fight. If we win, you get to take Sanzo. If we win, we'll keep him," explained Goku.  
  
"Iidayo. Ikuze." Homura said, taking about his flame sword as everybody else took their weapons out.  
  
[Don't worry Sanzo, I'll keep you safe from Homura. I won't let them hurt you, or even touch you. Suokonai!!]  
  
//Sanzo's dream starts//  
  
Sanzo dreams of the 4 of them driving usually to find a place to stay and eat. They come across a town filled with girls. Gojyo was very excited to get out of the jeep and take all of them out with him, so without second thoughts, he jumps out of the jeep, but while in mid-air, Goku hold Gojyo and Gojyo gets smacked onto the back of the jeep.  
  
Getting back to his seat, he rubs his nose, yelling at the saru. "Hoy baka saru!! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"It wasn't my intention, eno kappa!! Sanzo told me to!" replied Goku, who had been given a noggin on his head by Gojyo.  
  
"Teme!! You're such a pain, Sanzo!!" yelled Gojyo at Sanzo, who had been reading the newspaper and reflexively took out his paper fan and.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Whacked Gojyo with it, after keeping it in his robes again. Hakkai suddenly noticed everybody looking at them, and in turn, stopped the jeep. Partucularly, they were staring at Sanzo.  
  
Looking around, Gojyo was thinking the ladies were looking at HIM, so he began making idiotic poses to impress them.  
  
Suddenly, one of them approached Sanzo and said, "Sanzo sama? Honto ni Sanzo sama?"  
  
"Uh..Yeah. I'm Sanzo. Dousta?" replied Sanzo, unsure of what to even say.  
  
Upon hearing the admittance of Sanzo, the ladies screamed for joy and brought Sanzo inside a bar, leaving the other 3 behind.  
  
"W.What just happened?" asked Gojyo, who apparently got confused over the fact that Sanzo just stole ALL his soon-to-be dates.  
  
"Ono yaro!!" screamed Gojyo, stomping out of the jeep and, as frustrated as he is, stomps towards the bar, bursting the door open. Everybody (all the ladies, rather) screamed as they saw the taboo walk in to look for Sanzo.  
  
"Where the hell is that bozu?!" murmured Gojyo under his breath. Looking around for Sanzo, he realized that it was a lot tougher, because there were various blondes around the bar.  
  
"Ch'. That bozu's smart to hide, but I'd rather knock him to his senses that girls are MY preference, not his." Gojyo said, accidentally bumping into Sanzo.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!" said Gojyo, who had raised his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sanzo, who was drunk and almost looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Hey ladies!! Do you want to know how great he really is?" Gojyo shouted, getting the attention of the crowd. They all nodded and Gojyo turned to Sanzo, who was now aiming his gun right at Gojyo's mouth.  
  
"You're getting on my nerves, Gojyo." exclaimed Sanzo, who then fainted onto Gojyo's arms.  
  
One of the ladies said, "I haven't noticed that Sanzo sama was even cuter sleeping like that!" Instantly, everybody else agreed to this.  
  
"Excuse me ladies. I'll be right back.." said Gojyo, panicked as he left the bar with Sanzo. He dragged Sanzo onto an empty lot and began to act weird.  
  
"I swear Sanzo. You'll regret EVER to set foot on this town taking away my dignity!" Gojyo exclaimed, who took out his Chijiriki and approached Sanzo. He paused and placed the moon-shaped blade on one end of his Chijiriki on Sanzo's neck, locking Sanzo to the ground.  
  
"I won't let you escape, Sanzo. I'll beat you up until you apologize for EVER stealing my soon-to-be dates later!!" said Gojyo, now punching Sanzo repeatedly.  
  
[Suddenly, as he punches my unconscious body, I struggle to fight back, but unable to due to the wine I drank earlier.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was matching to Homura's speed and accuracy as they struggled to beat the other up.  
  
"I swear. I'm not going to lose Sanzo because of you! Homura!" yelled Goku, making a vigorous attack on Homura, but was soon blocked by Homura's flame sword.  
  
"Would you just tell me if we should fight?" said Gojyo, who was arrogantly watching Goku and Homura fight in the rain.  
  
"Do you want to get dirty, wet and bruised?" asked Zeon.  
  
"As long as it's not just sitting around just waiting for something to happen," answered Hakkai, who stood up and walked out into the rain. "Shall we?"  
  
"Indeska," replied Shien, who also stood up and walked out into the rain.  
  
In silence, Gojyo and Zeon stood up as well and walked out into the rain.  
  
"Hajime!!" Gojyo said, taking out his Chijiriki and zoomed towards Zeon.  
  
"Gojyo.. Hakkai.." said Goku, who was blocking Homura while watching the beginning of an intense battle between Gojyo, Hakkai, Zeon and Shien.  
  
"We'll see who gets Konzen now, Son Goku." Homura said, strengthening his force on Goku's block against his flame sword.  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 1~ 


	3. The Day When We Lose Something

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
"I won't let you, Homura!!" exclaimed Goku, who backed away from Homura and got a glance at Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
"We'll have to fight to find out, Goku." Homura said, making his flame sword higher than his head and swung it down to let out a dose of flame power towards Goku, but died out due to the rain.  
  
"That was useless, Homura.." said Goku, who now had a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare starts//  
  
Receiving the continuous punches of Gojyo, Sanzo was able to wake up to find himself in a lying position, being punched by Gojyo. "What.. are.. you.. doing.. eno.. kappa?" said Sanzo, who coughed out some blood shortly after Gojyo ceases to punch Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo removes his Chijiriki from the ground and returns it to it's rightful place. "I hope my torturing did you good, Sanzo."  
  
"Torture? What kind of torture was that?!" said Sanzo, who was not satisfied with what Gojyo said was 'torture' for him.  
  
Without a word, Gojyo began to crack and surged into an endless row of punches, which were all being evaded by Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo, who caught a glance at Gojyo, and saw a tear on his face. With A LITTLE pity for Gojyo, Sanzo took Gojyo's slightly hard punch that sent him flying to the wall.  
  
Regaining his sanity, he quickly runs to Sanzo to help him. "Sanzo? Dai jyo bu?" asked Gojyo, unable to imagine why he did that to him. ESPECIALLY 'cause it was SANZO he hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
"Ono yaro!!!" screamed Goku, who was now receiving some injuries from Homura.  
  
"Are you still willing to fight, Goku?" asked Homura, who was completely injure-free.  
  
"'Course I am! If it's for Sanzo.." said Goku, as he stopped and thought about Sanzo. He rushed back inside the shrine and approached Sanzo.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare has just begun//  
  
"Gomen ne, Sanzo. I was a bit distracted," said Gojyo, who wasn't looking at Sanzo straight in the eye.  
  
"You know what? I should've been the one to apologize. Dakara. sumanai." said Sanzo, feeling guilty of what happened.  
  
"Sanzo? Are you sure about that? I mean, I hurt you for no reason, Sanzo.." said Gojyo, who was feeling sorry for himself.  
  
Out in the open, Hakkai and Goku were nearby, watching their 2 other companions.  
  
"Chikshou!! Gojyo's a hentai! Hentai!" said Goku, making a fist that began to have a bulging vein coming out.  
  
"Ma, ma. Goku, be patient. There SHOULD be a reason to why Gojyo's acting up on Sanzo like that.." said Hakkai, who was also a bit suspicious of why Gojyo was acting like that.  
  
Sanzo, with a great sense of hearing, heard Goku's voice not far away. He looked past Gojyo's shoulder and saw Goku and Hakkai watching.  
  
[Gojyo trapped me to the wall and talked as if he wanted to have sex with me]  
  
With the last of my sanity gone, I plunged down and got out of Gojyo's bound and ran towards Goku. Without thinking, I lunged forward and knocked Goku to the ground.  
  
"Sanzo! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Goku.  
  
"Goku.. you have to get help.." said Sanzo, starting to get a headache.  
  
"Help? With what? You know I'm not a slave, Sanzo," said Goku, trying to get Sanzo off him.  
  
"I think something bad is going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know how. But something BAD will happen," explained Sanzo, getting on his toes and standing up.  
  
"Sanzo? Why in the world are you acting like this?" asked Hakkai, who then stopped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hakkai!" yelled Gojyo, who rushed to Hakkai's side.  
  
"See what I mean? Hakkai's dead." Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Sanzo!! It's your fault then!" blamed Gojyo, who was now shedding tears.  
  
"...Why do you blame ME?"  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 2~ 


	4. When you say, I'm Sorry and I'll Promise...

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
Unable to cope with the fact that Hakkai was gone, Gojyo was enraged and tackled Sanzo to the ground.  
  
"Koro suzu!!!" yelled Gojyo, who was suffocating Sanzo.  
  
"Ku.. za.. ken.. da.." said Sanzo, struggling from Gojyo's tight grip on his neck.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo! Stop that already.." said Goku, who suddenly fell to the ground. When the two were thoughtless, they stopped fighting and went to see what happened to Goku.  
  
"Goku!! Hey, saru! Get up!" said Gojyo, kicking the lifeless Goku.  
  
Sanzo fell to his knees slowly and grasped Goku's hand. Gojyo, seeing Sanzo's behavior, was a bit puzzled with it.  
  
When Gojyo bent down to see Sanzo's reaction to this, he saw a tear run down Sanzo's face.  
  
"Sanzo.." said Gojyo, who then became a lifeless corpse as well.  
  
Sanzo saw what happened and jerked his head upright and saw Gojyo lifeless like Goku and Hakkai.  
  
"Why in the world do you do this to ME, of all people? Am I that a jerk to be tortured this way?" said Sanzo, now more tears trailing down on his face.  
  
Suddenly, a lady came by, feeling pity on Sanzo. She said, "Hey, kuzo."  
  
Sanzo wiped away his tears and then raised his head to see..  
  
"What are YOU doing here, onbaba?" snarled Sanzo, who let Goku's hand go and standing up to meet the goddess's eyes.  
  
"Didn't I ask before, 'Can you stay as the sun to that kid?'" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.. I remember you saying that. In one way or another.." replied Sanzo, not really remembering those words.  
  
"Never mind. Just listen. I need to tell you something important. I need you to do something for me," said Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
"Why would I? I tell you, I won't take another stupid order. Especially 'cause it's from YOU," said Sanzo, who was now feeling guilty for his companions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Meanwhile, Goku went back inside the shack to check up on Sanzo. He removed the blanket and removed the wet towel over Sanzo's forehead. He looked around the shack, looking for Sanzo's black undergarment.  
  
"Kuso! Where did Hakkai put it?" said Goku, searching the place, tossing everything laying around to the center. Until he found it. "Aha! Here it is!" he said, cleaning it and putting it on Sanzo.  
  
He then went outside only to see..  
  
"Hakkai! Gojyo!" screamed Goku, running out to their unconscious bodies. But before he was able to get there, Homura, Zeon and Shien blocked his way.  
  
"Doke!" screamed Goku.  
  
"Iiyada. Let's settle this now," said Homura.  
  
[Gomen, Hakkai.. Gojyo.. shoste.. Sanzo. But if I have to buy some time for the other two to help, then I must do this..]  
  
Shakily, Goku reaches for his Youryoku Limiter and takes it off. Thus, he becomes Seten Taisei, Son Goku.  
  
"So this is Goku's real form.." said Zeon, amazed at Goku. Suddenly, Goku attacks him and knocks him out of his way.  
  
Thus, he runs towards Shien and knocks him out as well. Aprroaching Homura, he attempts a vicious attack on Homura, but gets blocked by Homura's flame sword.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare//  
  
"So you want me to go to this place when I can get their souls back?" asked Sanzo.  
  
"That's right. If you reach it there, you can get out of this whole mess. But be warned. When finding this place, you're going to encounter various monsters and demons. You have to defeat them to move on. But you must get there before your past catches up with you, " explained the goddess.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm gone." Sanzo said, turning his back on Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
"I need to warn you. Any injuries that you receive would be soon inflicted on you when you wake up," said the goddess.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just let me go." Sanzo said, frustrated that he wanted to leave.  
  
[So I start on my quest to look for this 'place' she told me about. I kill all the demons that approached me so far, and I'm still injure-free.]  
  
"Don't worry Gojyo.. Hakkai.. Goku. I'll get your souls back. Suyokunai.." said Sanzo.  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 3~ 


	5. Death in the Corner Awaits

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was viciously attacking Homura, which Homura was having difficulty in evading every move Goku was attempting.  
  
"Ku.. If Konzen were here, he'd stop Goku from being like this," said Homura, blocking most of Goku's attacks.  
  
Suddenly, out of the chilly darkness, 4 figures appeared, as red wind came and blew towards Homura and Goku.  
  
"Red wind? This must be.." said Homura, noticing the wind.  
  
"Kami!!! Let's settle our fight now!!" screamed the fuming Kougaiji.  
  
"Kougaiji! What are you doing here?" asked Homura.  
  
"We came to get the Seten Kyomon back!" replied Kougaiji.  
  
"Then help me defeat Goku, then. He's bezerk!" said Homura, acting as if Goku was in his normal state.  
  
Kougaiji looked at Goku, who was Seten Taisei Son Goku. He then freaked out and hid behind Dokugakuji.  
  
"Hey Kou! What are you hiding for?" asked Dokugakuji, curious of Kougaiji's behavior.  
  
"Oni-chan!! Don't be scared just because Goku's like that!" said Lilin, looking at Goku and freaking out as well. She hid behind Yaone. "Taskete!!" she screamed.  
  
"Lilin-sama.. Kougaiji-sama.." said Yaone, a bit afraid as well.  
  
[Looking into the eyes of a demon of the land, it seems almost impossible to stop him. Even with Sanzo.] - Kougaiji  
  
Then, Hakkai, Gojyo, Zeon and Shien arose and looked at the scene.  
  
"Goku!!!" said Hakkai, a bit disturbed of Goku's thoughtless act.  
  
"Kono baka saru!" exclaimed Gojyo.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare//  
  
[I've been walking for miles. It's a mystery why I'm not perspiring. But at least I'm almost there. The sooner I get their souls back, the better.]  
  
Sanzo continues his quest to the Konran Tower, where Homura holds captive, the souls of Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai. When he reaches the top of a hill and spots his destination, he gets hit in the head by a rock.  
  
"Who the hell did that?!" he said, angry at whoever threw the rock.  
  
Then, somebody comes up behind him and punches him in the face. Sanzo was thrown to two more mysterious beings and restrained him from moving. When Sanzo opened his eyes, he saw..  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said, struggling from the two.  
  
"Don't you remember, Genjo Sanzo? I was your opponent in the past. An enemy of your past," the youkai said in reply.  
  
"Wari, but I don't recall your face. Or maybe it was because you were killed already!" said Sanzo.  
  
"I was. We all were. But here, we're alive. Only because you remembered us," said Qing Yi Se.  
  
"The hell with you all.." said Sanzo.  
  
"I do believe you remember Raika and Len Lee?" asked Qing Yi Se.  
  
Sanzo looked beside him and saw the spider lady and scorpion woman restraining him.  
  
"Kuso.. Ono yaro!" said Sanzo, taking out his infamous fan and..  
  
*THWACK!!  
  
Whacking the two ladies.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" screamed Len Lee.  
  
"Everybody's such dregs.." said Sanzo, keeping his harisen.  
  
"Koryu? Good to see you again," a voice exclaimed in the bushes.  
  
"S..Syuei?" said Sanzo in disbelief.  
  
"It's Rikudou, Koryu. Rikudou," he said, stepping out of the darkness.  
  
[One by one, my most hated enemies come out of the darkness and all come to kill me. I begin to fall apart, unable to defeat all of them, bearing so much pain from them all. I begin to suffer, to see how it is like right before death.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Meanwhile, all 9 of them tried to tame the vicious Goku.  
  
"Kuso! If only Sanzo was here, we'd end this sooner." Gojyo said.  
  
"I hope he'll make it out of his nightmare.." said Hakkai.  
  
"Huh?" asked Gojyo, curious of Hakkai.  
  
~END OF CHAPTER 4~ 


	6. Death and Rebirth Occurs

THE THOUGHT OF DEATH LIES WITHIN  
  
Seeing as if they were disadvantageous against Goku, they came together and developed a plan.  
  
"So here's what we do. Lilin and Yaone get Goku's attention. Meanwhile, Gojyo and Dokugakuji try to hit Goku. If that fails, Zeon, Shien and I try to get him. And if that doesn't work.." said Homura.  
  
"Kougaiji and I finish it," said Hakkai, finishing Homura's sentence.  
  
"Good plan, good plan. But one thing's wrong with this picture.." said Gojyo.  
  
"What is that, then?" asked Zeon.  
  
"IT'S RAINING! YOU EXPECT US TO BE SEEING HIM WHEN IT'S RAINING?!" said Gojyo.  
  
"We'll find out some way to get him.. at least until Sanzo comes," said Hakkai.  
  
"Why isn't Hage here today, anyway?" asked Lilin.  
  
"Baka! He's delirious from a fever! So mind your own business," said Gojyo.  
  
Ikuzu," said Kougaiji, getting together with Hakkai and everybody else got ready.  
  
"Hey, saru!! Kotchi, kotchi!!" screamed Lilin, who tried to get Goku's attention. Goku heard Lilin and rushed to her, until Gojyo and Dokugakuji came.  
  
"Hey, baka saru! Wake up!" said Gojyo, swinging his Chijiriki towards Goku.  
  
"Kuso!!" said Gojyo.  
  
//Sanzo's dream//  
  
*MATAI TENJYO!  
  
[After using the Maten Kyomon on them, I've been injured so much, I wouldn't know if I could still walk. But I push myself and go towards Konran Tower.]  
  
"God, I wish this wasn't painful.." said Sanzo, holding his bloody arm and walking to the tower.  
  
He makes it inside and sees Homura. "Hey, Homura! Give me back their souls!" said Sanzo.  
  
"Should I even bother?" said Homura.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in no mood to fight," said Sanzo, breathing heavily.  
  
"Then fight me," said Homura, taking out his flame sword.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!" exclaimed Sanzo.  
  
[One reason why Homura's annoying: he doesn't listen! But we fight anyway and he ends up beating me.. bad.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
"This is endless!! Sanzo's a screw up!" said Gojyo.  
  
"Have faith in Sanzo, he'll be here soon." Hakkai said, firing energy balls at Goku.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare//  
  
[I'm dying.. I'm seeing flashbacks before my eyes. But I have to get back.]  
  
Sanzo gets up slowly and fires his gun and the lock of the cage containing Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai's souls. They flew off and back into their bodies far back in the town. Suddenly, Sanzo woke up.  
  
//Sanzo's nightmare finally ends//  
  
Sanzo wakes up and sits up on the bed. He still feels pain and remains bloody. He looks around and suddenly hears growls outside. He slowly gets up and goes outside to see everybody tired from Goku.  
  
"Sanzo?! What happened to you?!" asked Hakkai, who was the first to see Sanzo.  
  
"Yeah, bimbo bozui! What happened?!" said Gojyo.  
  
"Nandemonai.." said Sanzo, suddenly falling to his knees, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
"Sanzo sama! Shikaisteyo!" said Yaone, planning to tend to Sanzo's wounds.  
  
"Konzen?! What happened to you?" said Homura, noticing Sanzo injured all over his body.  
  
"Dokuni saru teba?" asked Sanzo, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, Goku jumps out if his hiding and makes a punch toward Sanzo. Everybody evades it except for Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo!!" said Hakkai.  
  
"Hage!!" said Lilin.  
  
Sanzo held Goku's punch tightly with the last bit of his strength. Then, he puts his other hand on Goku's forehead and brings about a gold headband. Then, Goku faints and falls onto Sanzo, who then falls to the ground, who came unconscious as well.  
  
The rain began to become lesser and soon, the sun was shining on the scene.  
  
"Well, we'll say that you won for today, Goku, Konzen. But next time, we'll get you Konzen. If it's the last thing we do," said Homura, and leaving the scene.  
  
"Ikuzu." Kougaiji said, turning to leave as well. The others followed and left the scene.  
  
"Yare, yare. This is a problem," said Hakkai.  
  
"Let's get to work, " sighed Gojyo, getting Goku and bringing him inside.  
  
They tended to Sanzo's wounds and Goku wakes up.  
  
"Harahetta!" Goku started, until Gojyo's foot met Goku's skull.  
  
"Urusai, baka saru. You'll wake Sanzo," Gojyo, who was smoking, said.  
  
After a while, Sanzo regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He looks at the ceiling for a while and soon, he turns to see his 3 companions.  
  
"Yokatane.." said Hakkai, gathering their belongings and placing them on the jeep.  
  
"It's good you came to when you did, Sanzo. A bit later, we couldn't have survived," said Gojyo.  
  
"Whatever.." said Sanzo, who was bandaged almost all over and sat up and got dressed. He was helped by Gojyo go to the jeep, 'cause his arm was broken and was in a sling.  
  
"Uhm, Sanzo?" asked Goku.  
  
"Nanda, Goku?" asked Sanzo in reply.  
  
"How'd you get so injured?" asked Goku.  
  
"Let's say I woke up from a nightmare," said Sanzo.  
  
The three were confused as they started to continue on their journey.  
  
~END OF EPILOGUE AND STORY~ 


	7. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
